List of programs broadcast by DZTV
Programs of DZTV Radyo13 1386 and IBC DZTV TeleTrese produced by IBC News and Current Affairs department include news, news commentary and issues, public service, public affairs, justice and law issues, music, love and personal advice, dramas, entertainment and showbiz, educational, informative, health and lifestyle and sports programs. Aside from the mentioned programs, DZTV Radyo13 also aired newscasts from IBC, pre-empting several shows, and some original programming exclusively for TeleTrese. DZTV Programs 'News' * Balitang Barangay (2012) * DZTV News Flash (hourly news update) (2011) * DZTV Radyo13 Flash Report (up-to-the-minute breaking news, 2019) * DZTV/DZTV TeleTrese Live (special coverages, 2011) * DZTV Special Coverage (special coverages, 2011) * Eala ng Bayan (2011) (also simulcast on IBC News Network) * Headline 13 sa DZTV (2019) (hook-up with IBC and IBC News Network) * Radyo13 Balita (2019) ** Radyo13 Balita sa Umaga (Weekdays) ** Radyo13 Balita sa Umaga: Sabado/Linggo (Weekends) ** Radyo13 Balita sa Tanghali: Sabado/Linggo (Weekends) ** Radyo13 Balita sa Hapon (Weekdays) * Express Balita sa DZTV (2011) (hook-up with IBC and IBC News Network) ** Express Balita Weekend sa DZTV (2011) (hook-up with IBC and IBC News Network) * Tutok 13 sa DZTV (2019) (hook-up with IBC and IBC News Network) 'General commenary' * Alterado (2014) * Bitag Live (2018) (hook-up with IBC and IBC News Network) * Budyong Kahepan (2011) * Maganda Morning Po with Merwin and Pamela (2019) * Pasadang-Pasada (2012) * Tapatan with Jay Sonza (2012) - Buti na lang may Jay Sonza. Hindi lamang panay salita... May sinabi. * Vincent Santos: Nag-Uulat (2013) 'Commentary and opinion' * Opinyon at Desisyon (2011) * Kumusta, Ali (2012) * Forum ni Randy sa DZTV (2012) * Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (2011) - an interactive forum for government officials, elective leaders, non-governmnent representatives, and the media to address and clarify vital issues concerning government programs and agencies. The discussion of Philippine Information Agency within a civil service issues and concerns. 'Public service' * Dial M (2011) * Lingkod Kaibigan sa DZTV (2012) * MMDA On the Road (2011) * Serbisyong Kaibigan (2019) (hook-up with IBC and IBC News Network) * Talakayan sa Isyung Pulis (TSIP) (2011) Justice and law issues * Iyo Ang Katarungan (2011) - Iyo ang Katarungan will acquaint viewers on the general operations of the Philippine judiciary and will impart information on existing and newly passed laws, as well as updates on court procedures. It will also explain the relevance of Recent Supreme Court decisions. In effect, it will help the public gain a better view and understanding of law and justice. The program also contains segments that will answer the call of public service. One will discuss important issues that affect ordinary lives. Another will talk about certain laws and their implications on people and society. * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas sa DZTV (2012) (radio version of the public service program of IBC with the same title) - Daily, this public service show presents true legal stories, assistance and information to people. 'General love advice and personality' *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes sa DZTV'' (for DZTV Radyo13 1386) (2016) 'Music' * Music Radio (2011) * Secarats Radio (2016, under Secarats Talent Management Services) ** Secarats Video (for DZTV TeleTrese) (also broadcast on Secarats TV) 'Entertainment and showbiz news' * Intriga Hans (2019) * Seeing Stars (2019) - Not just the little twinklers but also the biggest names in showbiz from here and abroad. Current raves to a new faces... Name it... she'll get it for you. See for yourself. Dubbed as the country's most star-studded television show presenting local and international headliners with interviews, music and dance plus special film clips. * Todo Bigay with Shalala (2019) 'Dramas' *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes Flashback'' (for DZTV TeleTrese) (2016) Educational and informative * Asenso Pinoy (2015) * Bahay at Buhay (2012) - the hour-long program is hosted by Rep. Amado Bagatsing and Alice Hernandez Reyes. The show has tackled a wide spectrum of issues primarily affecting the country's housing problem as well as livelihood programs that the public could undertake. Produced by Bahay at Buhay Foundatio whose directors include Jerry Gonzales and Antonio Evangelista. * Gintong Uhay (2012) * Radyo Aralan ng Kakayahan (2012) 'Children's' * Radyo KapinoyLand (for DZTV Radyo13 1386) (2012) **''KapinoyLand'' (for DZTV TeleTrese) (2016) 'Sports commentary' * Real Sports (2012) * Sports Review (2019) - the sports radio program in the Philippines. Hosted by Anthony Suntay, the program covers top sporting events of the week with sports tips. Enjoy non-stop action on Sports Review. The sports program on air, it features different sports activities such as scuba diving, bowling, tennis, billiards, golf, darts, and marathons. Learn the various sports and know the key players currently enjoying the limelight for the sport they excel in. In the sports news, a summary of the past week's activities is featured as well as a round-up of upcoming sports events. Highlights of each sport are presented along with pointers to help sports enthusiast learn how it is played or performed. 'Live sports' * PBA sa DZTV (for DZTV Radyo13 1386 and for DZTV TeleTrese as a hook-up with IBC) (2013) Health and lifestyle issues * Doctor's on Call with Doc Willie and Liza (2016) * RX: Nutrisyon at Kalusugan (2011) Former DZTV Aired programs * Radyo Budyong Balita (2011-2019) ** Radyo Budyong Balita sa Umaga (Weekdays) ** Radyo Budyong Balita sa Umaga: Sabado/Linggo (Weekends) ** Radyo Budyong Balita sa Tanghali (Weekdays) ** Radyo Budyong Balita sa Tanghali: Sabado/Linggo (Weekends) ** Radyo Budyong Balita sa Hapon (Weekdays) *''DZTV Radyo Budyong Flash Report'' (up-to-the-minute breaking news, 2011-2019) *''Serbisyong Radyo'' (2011-2012) *''Likod ng mga Balita'' (2011-2013) *''Sabado 80's'' (2011-2019) *''News Team 13 sa DZTV'' (2011-2019) *''Afternoon Sunday Mix'' (2011-2019) *''Mahal'' (2011-2016) *''Lite Rock Sunday'' (2011-2019) *''Golden Pinoy'' (2011-2019) *''Lite Rock Sunday'' (2011-2019) *''Dr, Ed'' (2012-2016) *''Linawin Natin sa Radyo'' (2013-2014) * Dear Boots Roa (2013-2014) *''Ora Lola Basyang'' (2013-2015) *''Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? sa DZTV'' (2018-2019, under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Chika Radyo Na! (2011-2019) * Showbiz Artista (2011-2019) * Radyo13 Balita sa Tanghali (Weekdays) (2019) * Arnelli in da Haus sa Radyo (2019-2020) See also *Radio Dramas on the AM Band *DZTV Radyo Budyogn 1386 remains number one on the road *DZTV *DZTV TeleTrese *IBC *INN References Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine radio programs Category:DZTV-AM Category:Lists of television series by network